And Justice For All
by Infernokota
Summary: Temporary Hiatus. Azuki: The prodigy of the Uchiha. Naga: One of the last swordsmen of the Mist. Supaida: The son of a Kage. These three people would make a larger difference to the Shinobi world than anyone would have guessed.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot No Jutsu!

**Disclaimer: Woo! I don't own shit!**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"It's a boy!" the doctor cried.

The doctor picked the newborn baby up. Walking around the bed, the doctor handed the boy to the mother who was crying.

"Obito, it's a boy…" she said softly.

"Yokan…" he said, crying himself.

He tried his hardest to not notice the dark presence at the door.

"Well, let me see him. I'm sure that he would love to meet his Grandfather." They flinched at the deep dark voice.

"Yes Madara." The father said. Walking over to the red armored man, he handed the baby to him.

The long haired man looked at the newborn, which fearlessly and silently looked back. Smiling at the newborn, he saw pure potential. Quietly talking to the boy, he started leaving the room. Stopping outside the door, he turned back to the shocked parents,

"Son, what is his name?"

"A- Azuki." The father stumbled.

"Hm. An odd name." Was all Madara said as he left the room, the current residents shocked into silence.

**Five Years Later**

"Focus!" Madara yelled.

"I'm trying…" Azuki gasped.

"Focus your chakra into your chest. Exhale it with all the force you can muster."

Thinking over his grandfather's words he attempted to channel his chakra.

Running through a barrage of hand signs, he yelled,

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

All that came out was a puff of smoke.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Madara heavily sighed,

"You are dismissed." He muttered. Turning he left the room as his Grandson watched in dismay.

Sighing, he walked back into his room. Facing a mirror, he lifted a lock of hair on his left side. He didn't understand it, and his clan mates didn't either. For whatever reason, all the medics could say was that he had a _very_ rare recessive gene that caused the left side of his hair to turn stark white, while the right side kept the Uchiha's signature black. Letting it fall, he walked to the kitchen, expecting his mother to be there. Not seeing her, he walked back outside to the training ground.

Standing there for a minute, he prepared to walk back inside.

A kunai slid from behind him onto the front of his throat.

"I don't know who you are, but you will regret this for the rest of you and your family's lives." He said menacingly.

"Oh come off of your high horse, bro." he sighed and turned around,

"Sis, don't do that: you scared the crap out of me."

She laughed and pushed him playfully,

"Quadruped." She replied teasingly.

"Mutant." He shot back. They glared at each other before breaking out into laughter,

"Where's your Grandpa?" She asked.

"Aw, come on, he's your Grandfather too."

"He doesn't act like it." She muttered under her breath.

"But no, I don't know where he is. We were practicing the fireball when he left."

"Huh. Wonder where he went."

* * *

"Lord Madara wishes to speak to you." A frightened Uchiha stated. Obito and Yokan blinked.

"What does he want from us?" Obito asked.

"I don't ask." The servant said before rushing off. They blinked again.

* * *

"You… wished to see us, Father?" Obito asked.

"Ah, yes. I have something to talk to you about. It regards your son." Their eyes widened.

"Azuki?" Yokan asked incredulously.

Madara sighed, "Yes, I don't want you two to see him anymore."

Their eyes widened even more, "Stop seeing our son?" Obito gasped.

Madara sighed again, "Yes, and if you two keep asking me questions, this is going to get real tiring, real quick." They shut their mouths, "But yes, I want you two to distance yourselves from him."

"But…," Obito began, "But what about Kogira?" he finished, voice flat.

Yokan looked back up at Obito,

"You are seriously even considering this?" He shot her a glare,

"We'll need a moment, Father."

"By all means, take the rest of the day."

They returned ten minutes later.

"We'll do it."

Madara smiled sinisterly.

**Three Years Later**

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Azuki yelled.

Nothing happened.

"You need more power." Madara chastised.

"I'm. Trying." Azuki gritted out.

"Try harder."

Running through the hand signs again, he tried the technique again.

"I can't do it."

"That's because you're weak," Azuki gasped, "You're weak. That's why your parents hate you," the child's surprise turned to anger. Going through the signs again, nothing happened, "That's why your parents left you with me," Narrowing his eyes, Azuki went through the hand signs furiously, "That is why, if they had their way, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Madara yelled.

Azuki ran through the signs quickly and angrily,

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" he shouted. A massive fireball came out of his mouth, in the direction of Madara who easily dodged it.

"That's good." He said, walking to the boy, "You did good." He said. Azuki's head was down.

"You did good."

* * *

Azuki returned back to his room, where his sister was waiting for him,

"You did it!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah." Was all he mumbled.

She frowned, "He didn't bring up Mom and Dad, did he?" his silence was answer enough, "Well, to bring your spirits back, guess what?" he looked up suspiciously,

"What?"

A dramatic pause, "We're getting you enrolled into the academy!" his eyes widened.

"Really?" she nodded.

"When do I start? When do I start?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled. She missed this Azuki, the child. Ever since Madara took an interest in him, he had been going down a dark road.

"Tomorrow." He yelled in happiness,

"You're the best, Sis!" she laughed.

* * *

He was having second thoughts. Madara insisted that he looked presentable, so he was wearing the most formal outfit they could find.

Sitting down in the back, he looked around at the other first year-ers there.

There was a joyful looking one that had white hair, a paper-white skinned one, a blonde haired girl, a Hyuuga, and what he presumed to be a Nara, a Akimichi, and a Yamanaka. The rest he could care less about.

"Attention class," a tanned man with his hair in a spiky bun began, "I am your teacher Kurorenji Umino, and we're going to do something very simple today, a little bonding exercise, we'll go around the room and say something interesting about ourselves. Let's start with the back row, Shikori Nara?" the teacher asked.

The boy looked up lazily,

"Hm? Oh… my name's Shikori." He stated very simply.

"Ok… not what I was asking for, but it'll work. Chomi Akimichi?" the rather large child smiled,

"I'm going on a diet." He joked.

"Ok… we aren't really going where I thought we were going, but let's roll with it." He looked at Azuki, "Azuki Uchiha?" the monochromatic haired boy turned disinterested,

"What?" the class laughed at his expense. The teacher sighed in annoyance,

"Tell us something about yourself." The class was still laughing.

"Oh, uh, I was raised by my grandfather." Still laughing.

"And who would that be?" Kurorenji asked. Guess what? Still laughing.

"Madara. Uchiha." The class went quiet. They didn't personally know who he was, but they knew enough from their parents to know how dangerous he was. Even the teacher paled.

"Oh… uh… cool…" Was all he was able to say, "So… Hikasa Hyuuga?" the girl ducked her head shyly,

"Uh… I'm… the heiress…" she stuttered out.

"See? Why can't you all be like her?" the teacher teased, "Ok, Inoyomi Yamanaka?" the blonde girl smiled,

"I'm going to go out with Azuki." She stated very matter of factly.

Azuki froze in terror. The white haired boy guffawed.

"Ok Jiraiya, what about you?"

"OK! I'm going to be a super-pervert!" he said with his thumb out. The blonde girl hit him.

"Thank you for volunteering Lady Tsunade!" the girl sighed.

"Ah- whatever, I'm going to as powerful as my grandpa."

"When did this turn into a future thing?!" the teacher sighed, "Whatever. Orochimaru?" the pale kid looked at the teacher non-chalantly,

"Hm." Kurorenji blinked.

"Ok, never mind."

It went on for quite a while like that.

"Alright, you guys can go outside and relax."

The class cheered and rushed outside.

Calmly walking outside behind the group, Azuki noticed the pale kid doing the same. Debating on whether or not to approach him, he was interrupted by Jiraiya slamming into the both of them,

"Orochi! Azuki! Let's go play ninja!" he said quickly. Orochimaru and Azuki looked at each other helplessly as he pulled them outside with surprising strength.

Standing in the middle of the group of kids they felt completely out of place. Contemplating walking away, Jiraiya looked at him,

"Oh come on, you two not cool enough to hang with us." He teased.

Azuki's visible eye narrowed with fury.

"You will regret that prod, Jiraiya." He warned.

Jiraiya smiled, "That's the spirit! Azuki, you find us first. Count to fifty and then come get us."

Azuki counted. At fifty he smiled menacingly to himself.

Turning around, he saw Shikori and Chomi watching the clouds,

"So, I'm assuming you two quit?" they hmm'd in response.

Walking around, he quickly climbed the Academy building. Seeing the Hyuuga huddled on the far side, he walked over to her,

"Hey, you ok?" She jumped, and looked back at him, crying.

_Oh shit,_ he thought, _I don't know how to comfort people!_

Sighing, he walked closer to her and kneeled down,

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"I- I'm fine…" she said between sniffles.

"You are obviously _not_ ok." She looked thoughtful for a moment,

"O-one of-of the other kids… ca-called me weird, and-and they all ganged up on-" he cut her off.

"Bullshit. Don't listen to them. The only person that should even _think_ about judging you is yourself. They are just a bunch of idiots." He paused, "Who started it?"  
She stopped sniffling for a minute,

"Youmi." She said. He nodded and walked back to the edge of the roof. He had a jerk to beat up.

Jumping off, he looked for a minute, until seeing a brown haired boy push another kid out of his spot. Youmi. Target confirmed. Walking forward, he accidently pushed another kid out of his hiding spot. Not caring, he continued walking. The kid's yelping brought the other kids out. Seeing Azuki walking forwards with a passion, Youmi got two of his bigger friends to stop him. Pushing them off, he continued walking forwards. Reaching the bush that Youmi was sitting in, the boy stood up,

"What are you going to do? Hit me? You probably have never been in a fight in your life, princess." Not saying a word Azuki still walked forwards. Scowling, the bully threw a fist. Pushing the fist to the side, he punched Youmi in the chest, sending him backwards into a wall. Having room, he threw a volley of punches and kicks, to fast for most of the kids to see. Running forwards, he grabbed the bully's throat and slammed him against the wall. Seeing him incapacitated, Azuki ran back to the Academy building where Hikasa was hiding. Pulling her out, he took her to where the bully was surrounded by a crowd. Seeing him, they parted to let the two through. Grabbing the boy underneath his chin, Azuki pointed to the Hyuuga heiress,

"Apologize." He stated lightly.

"Never." Azuki tsk'd,

"Wrong answer." Stepping back, he ran through a series of hand signs, he started, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu." Seeing the fire coming out of the Uchiha's mouth, Youmi relented,

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, just don't kill me…" the bully broke down crying.

"Now that's a good boy. Come on Hikasa, let's get to Kurorenji." She nodded and followed him, the other students watched them go,

"Shit." Jiraiya said.

* * *

"Sir, Madara, I must request permission to punish your Grandchild." Kurorenji said.

"Hm?" Madara replied, not looking up.

"Well, he unprovokingly attacked a fellow student, that can't go unpunished."

"Yes, yes, my grandson told me all about it. Did you ask for his side of the story?" the teacher paled.

"Well… no." he said.

"Hm, I thought so. My grandson told me _his_ side of the story. He attacked the brat to defend a student's honor. _Not only that_, but it was a girl. _Not only that_, but it was a major clan heiress. Now, you can punish this insolent brat, Youma I think, or you can deal with the wrath of two clan leaders. So, what were you here for, Mr. Umino?"

"Uh… to thank… your grandson for his act of courage."

Madara nodded.

* * *

Azuki was currently out. He was _supposed_ to take the heiress to her clan's compound, but did not happen. At all.

"Azuki…" she began quietly, "There is this really nice ramen place that just opened up… maybe… you would like to go?"

He blinked.

"Sure." She inwardly squealed,

"Thank you."

"No… no problem." He said unassuredly.

So they walked to a very homely and quaint restaurant place called Ichiraku Ramen. Stepping inside, they were surprised to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru sitting next to each other. Jiraiya turned to see the newcomers and smiled at them,

"Hey guys, what's up!" he asked very enthusiastically.

"We're just getting something to eat." Azuki answered.

"That's cool."

Sitting down with there being only one more seat left they ordered. Looking at the menu above the kindly looking man and his son, Azuki saw something that sounded good to him.

Sitting there in silence, it slowly grew awkward.

"Sooooooo… this is awkward." Jiraiya said.

"It wasn't awkward until you said that it was awkward." Azuki said. The other three laughed. Thankfully the boy silently brought them their food. Chowing down, they enjoyed themselves.

Finishing, they looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Who's going to pay the bill?" Azuki said slowly.

"I don't know. Who is?" Jiraiya said, looking quite a bit like Clint Eastwood.

"Well, I'm not doing it." Orochimaru said.

They looked at the two girls.

"I'm not paying." They said in unison.

"Somebody's going to have to pay it." Azuki said.

They stared at each other.

"Why don't we all just pay for our own meals?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because I told them to put it all on one bill." Jiraiya admitted.

The other four sighed.

"I'll pay it." A young man said from the far right.

"And you are?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm Hiruzen." He said smiling.

**A/N: Woo! I'm digging myself into a pile of shit! I now have three stories to do! Fuck! Anyways, I thought about it, and on The Darksiders I said that there would be priorities for the three stories. Nope. Honestly, I'll write whichever one that I'm in the mood for, and you'll get one of the three whenever I finish 'em. Ain't I a stinker? Unless of course there is overwhelming demand for one or the other.**

**So, some thoughts about the story: I have no legitimate reason for making Azuki a Uchiha. Maybe to please ol' Kishi? I dunno, but he was actually supposed to be a Hyuuga, while the Hyuuga girl was going to be a Uchiha. For no legit reason other than to have fun.**

**As with all of my stories, I like to pick voice actors 'cause I like to imagine them talking in that voice. Just humor me people. So as a kid, I'mma say that he would have... MasakoX (Gohan from DBZ Abridged) and as an adult... James Hetfield! (From Metallica)**

**Question Time!**

**Q: Which one of the three are you most excited for? Azuki, Obu, or Supaida?**

**-Infernokota**


	2. Chapter 2: Genin

**Disclaimer: I physically cannot imagine owning Naruto. **

"Madra?" Azuki asked.

"Hm?" Madara looked down, surprised at the nickname. Sometimes he forgot that the child was just that: a child.

"There was this really cool restaurant that I went to, and I wanted you to go with me. It's really good."

Madara sighed, "What does they make?"

"… Ramen."

Madara sighed again, "I will call this in as a favor."

"Whoo!"

* * *

Madara was enjoying himself, he couldn't lie. The ramen was top notch, and he was enjoying how the service was. It was overall a good place.

"So, why did you bring me out here?" Madara asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Hm?"

"Well first, do you like me? Like, really like me, not my potential or whatever."

Madara was shocked.

"Of course I like you, you are my grandson." Azuki was appeased by the answer.

"Why don't you like my sister?"

"Same reason I originally picked you. You were full of potential. Of course, you are my grandson, and an Uchiha, you mean much to me and my legacy. Your sister, Kogira, didn't have that potential, that talent. She's more your father's daughter than my granddaughter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your father was a disappointment. He wanted to be a medical ninja. Not a Shinobi or a warrior. Not my legacy. Kogira takes too much after him, too much weakness. You are more of a son to me than he was."

Azuki gaped at him.

"Is that why you made my parents abandon me? So I would grow up more like you?"

"… It is true, I had them abandon you. But it was them who learned to hate you." Azuki looked down, "Who told you this?"

"… I overheard my parents talking about it."

"Know this: Everything I have done for you has been for _you_."

Azuki nodded,

"Ok Madra."

"Now, I need to get back to the compound. You can come with me, or you can see your… Hyuuga." Madara barely spoke the last word without disdain. Barely. _Barely_.

"Nah, I'll just go back with you." Madara nodded.

* * *

Azuki was shaken awake late at night. Looking over, he saw his grandfather smiling at him,

"Grandfather?" he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Madara nodded, "I want you to take these." Picking something up from behind him, Madara handed the child a bundle of something. Unrolling it, Azuki gasped at the black clothes and red armor.

"Is this?..." He started.

"Yes. It is my parting gift to you."

Azuki was confused, "What? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't tell you where. But I will return." He said, voice dark. Looking into Azuki's eyes he uttered one word,

"Tsukuyomi."

Azuki was out.

**Weeks Later, Pre-Valley of The End**

"Hashirama! I've come to crush you and your pitiful village. Then the Uchiha will rebuild it stronger than you ever could.' Madara yelled from his perch on the Nine Tailed Fox.

Hashirama's eyes widened before narrowing at Madara's attire.

"Not wearing your armor, Madara?"

Madara's eyes narrowed as well,

"Enough talk, Senju. We will fight, and one of us will die."

"You don't have to do this Madara; we can talk this through, compromise!"

"No more, Senju! You have detached the Uchiha enough from the village. I know that you are stepping down as Hokage. I know that you and those pathetic people on the counsel have chosen your brother, Tobirama as Hokage. And I know that you will die tonight."

"You don't understand! You seriously think that I didn't try to nominate you? Are you an idiot?!"

"ENOUGH," Madara roared, "YOU DIE TONIGHT!"

The two yelled as they rushed towards each other.

**Two Days Later**

A broken and beaten Hashirama stood over a fallen Madara, tears falling down his face. Looking around, he marveled at the destruction their battle had done, an entire barren valley created. Looking towards an unconscious and sealed Nine Tailed Fox, he made preparations in his head. He than dragged himself back in the direction of the village.

**Konoha**

Nurses rushed to and fro the room that an unconscious Azuki was sleeping in, comatose. Watching from the doorway, Kogira looked on sullenly. She knew that this had something to do with Madara's departure from the village, it coinciding perfectly with the night he was rendered unconscious three weeks ago. The clan was losing faith that the heir would ever awake.

Turning back towards the large bed her brother was sleeping in, she walked to his side, looking down at him. Putting her hand near him, as she had done every day since they had found him like that, she turned her head sullenly. Yelping, she flinched at the iron grip that had seized her wrist. Looking towards him, she gave a start to see him staring intently at her. In perfect sync, a man rushed in,

"Lord Obito! Lady Yokan! Madara was defeated by Hashirama!" the aforementioned clan leaders' eyes widened.

"Grandfather… defeated." The gathered Uchiha slowly looked back towards their formerly comatose clan mate.

Blinking, they all rushed to him excitedly, only to be stopped by the doctor,

"Everyone step back! We don't know what his condition is, or if he could be plunged back into the coma." They all hesitantly nodded and stepped back.

Walking next to the bed, the doctor leaned down to the child. Putting his hand in front of Azuki's eyes, he quickly pulled it away, watching his eyes dilate to the light. Running through a quick check of his vitals, he stepped back to the crowd,

"Well, I don't know what happened, but he's perfectly fine. Although, it would be a good idea to let him rest for some time." The crowd nodded their acceptance and filed through the door. Looking back, Yokan's heart broke at the sight of her son crying.

* * *

"Son?" Obito started, "We need to have a talk." His son looked down and nodded.

"So, there are going to be some major changes coming to the village over the next while: With your grandfather's… passing I will take over as the clan head. As an unfortunate side effect of the battle, our Hokage, Hashirama, has gone into terminal status. He's currently unconscious, but we are expecting the worse. With his imminent death, the title of Hokage has gone to his brother, Tobirama. From what I can tell, he is much stricter than The First. He will more than likely majorly change the village's structure into something much more… utilitarian," he hesitated at the last part, not knowing if a child of Azuki's age would have known what a word that large meant, "Some villages may also take advantage of our situation and may… declare war. We don't know if or even _when_ it might happen, but it's a possibility. And lastly, Madara's attack on the village and the Hokage has led to their not trusting us. I apologize for any situation that you may be prejudiced against."

Azuki was silent for a moment,

"You left me." He stated shortly.

"What?" His father gasped.

"You left me with my grandfather and now he's dead. And you have the _balls_ to try to comfort me!?" Azuki was on his feet now, "You have no right to even _talk _to me and the gods help you if you even _touch me_," he snarled, "Madra chose _me_ as the heir and you can _suck a dick!_" he then laughed, "Ha. Hahahaha! I finally said something to you, you ignorant shithead!"

He left the room with a broad smile on his face.

* * *

He should've listened to his father about one thing: Not a lot of people liked him now. When he asked his sister about it, she hypothesized that he got it worse than any of the others because he was directly related to Madara. When he pointed out that he was her grandfather also, she insisted that looked just like him (and he admitted that he did) and was being used by the villagers as a direction for their hatred to be thrown at. He hated her reasoning sometimes.

It was almost as bad in the school where he was ostracized by nearly everyone (Except for Shikori, Chomi, and Orochimaru who didn't care; Inoyomi and Hikasa who seemed ever-the-more star struck over him; and Jiraiya who knew better than to judge someone by their circumstances, he being an orphan himself.)

The worst of it though came from Tsunade who seemed to absolutely _loathe_ him for it.  
"Hey Azuki. What, are your parents going to kill mine? Or is it a one hit deal. Nah, you Uchiha's probably have it in your genetics." She ended, snapping.

Jiraiya always told him stay calm and don't pay attention to her, that it would get better with time.

He tried, he really did. But after three weeks of her anger, he snapped,

"Listen, you arrogant bitch! You're not the only one who lost a loved one that day, I did too. And if you think your heart is anymore broken than mine, you can kiss my pale ass, because it's not," he walked up to her, "Our grandfathers died fighting for what they believed in. You can honor that and get over this, or get the hell out."

Shikori blinked from the back,

"Man, this whole situation blows." Chomi hm'd in agreement, munching on a potato chip.

Inoyomi blinked in the front,

"Azuki's a badass." Hikasa hm'd in agreement.

Tsunade's eyes slowly lost their fire,

"I'm sorry…" She offered.

"… Don't sweat it. I'm just as angry at your grandpa as you are mine."

She smiled.

"Azuki Uchiha?" a deep voice questioned from the front. Tsunade and Kurorenji knew that voice. Turning slowly, they bowed.

"Lord Second."

"Uncle."

"What?" Azuki asked.

"Come with me."

Azuki hesitantly nodded.

* * *

"So, Uchiha. How well did you know your grandfather?" Tobirama asked.

"He raised me."

"Hm. Did he speak to you about anything before he left?"

"He said goodbye and gave me his armor."

"Did he seem… odd before he left."

"No… he was perfectly normal, if not a little paranoid. You guys probably know how he thought the village treated the Uchiha."

"Indeed… it seems you aren't lying. You are dismissed. If anything else turns up, we are expecting you to _immediately_ turn it into us. Are we clear?"

"Okay…" Azuki slowly got off of the chair adjacent of the Second Hokage and walked away, Tobirama calmly watching him the entire time.

Stepping out the door, he breathed a sigh of relief and left the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Walking back to the Uchiha compound, having completely forgot about class, he was greeted by his mother,

"Hi honey, how was school?"

Azuki didn't say a word, just walked past her,

"Ok, that's it young man. You think we had a choice about not spending time with you? Madara could've made us disappear without blinking."

Azuki stopped and looked at her over his shoulder,

"That's not an excuse." He chided surprisingly lightly.

His mother tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

"I now declare you, the graduating class, Genin." The Second Hokage stated authoritively. The class resisted the urge to burst out into cheer, instead they quietly clapped. That didn't mean they weren't having mini-parties in their head.

Jiraiya beamed and put his arms over Orochimaru's and Azuki's shoulders, beaming broadly,

"So, are we going to have a celebration party? You know you guys want to. Look, Azuki, I'll even invite your little Hyuuga friend. Orochi, I... uh… we have… eggs?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes,

"Really."

"…Yes."

Orochimaru sighed and looked at Azuki,

"Are you coming?" Azuki was thoughtful for a moment,

"Fine. But if it gets to crazy, I'm leaving."

Jiraiya smiled,

"Please, this is going to be a nice and easy party…"

**Three Hours Later**

"Oh my god you two, keep running!" Azuki screamed.

"WE'RE FUCKING RUNNING!" Jiraiya screamed back.

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Orochimaru snapped.

They ran for a good half an hour, all the while being chased by a group of angry women. The other mentionable graduating children were sitting at one of the training grounds confused by the sounds approaching.

"Is that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, now standing up.

"I hope not." Shikori muttered sleepily.

"That's definitely Azuki." Hikasa said.

Through the trees on the other side, Tsunade noticed something coming through,

"That's them." She said calmly.

Shikori noticed them high-tailing it,

"Chomi?" he said.

"Hm?"

He gestured to the side. Chomi nodded and followed him away.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes,

"What the…" Her eyes widened considerably at the _large _crowd following the three boys.

"MOVE!" Jiraiya shouted.

Hikasa, Tsunade, and Inoyomi scrambled to the sides of the training area.

Barreling past them, the three jumped the fence losing the crowd in the forest. Stumbling through, they emerged on a hill facing the sunrise.

"That… was awesome." Jiraiya said, out of breath.

"Merhgmgremhgremhrgemh." Orochimaru muttered.

"Wha?" Jiraiya asked.

"He said he hates you. I wholly agree." Azuki told him.

"Ah." There was a silence as the three watched the sun come up.

"You know we are going to all be killed when we go home, right." Azuki said.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya said.

"Mmhm."

"We really should go back…" Orochimaru began before noticing how silly that seemed.

"No. No, we'll stay here till it's safe." Jiraiya stated.

"You really had to bring us to a hot springs?" Azuki said.

"I didn't think anything would go wrong." Jiraiya defended.

"You were the one who didn't mask his chakra." Orochimaru added.

"I didn't think it was going to be a problem!"

Azuki gasped, incredulous, "It was a _kunoichi _hot springs!"

"Yeah, well… I've got nothing."

"AZUKI!"

"That would be my call," Azuki said, "Don't get killed; it would suck to lose a couple of friends."

They nodded. With Azuki now gone, they sat in silence for a little while.

"We should probably get back as well." Orochimaru said.

Jiraiya hm'd in agreement.

* * *

"Lord Hokage?" Obito asked, walking into the Hokage's office, "You wished to see me?"

"Come in." Tobirama stated before looking up, "I need you to sign this." Handing the Uchiha clan head a file, he looked back down to his paperwork.

Looking over it, Obito went through his options in his head.

"If I sign this, I would like to ask something of you."

Tobirama hm'd disinterested.

"Ok… you put my son on Orochimaru's team." Tobirama looked up suspiciously,

"Why?"

"Uh… there is something… dark about the two of them. I think it would be best for the both of them if they had someone to bond to. I don't care which kunoichi you put on their team, just help them."

Tobirama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Someone has already requested your son."

"Who?" Obito asked.

"That would be me."

**A/N: So you may be wondering 'Wait, another Azuki chapter? Where's Supaida and Naga?' Well, they all come in at different periods of times, so when we reach the next person's birth (No, there won't be another baby scene {Probably}) it'll switch in between them, with more than likely a few exceptions. Good? Good.**

**I'm just starting to feel more and more like a douche for having Azuki as an Uchiha. Whatevs. What do you guys think, is it too egotistical? And if so, should I Rewrite these first two chapters with him as like an Hyuuga or an Inuzuka? Anyways, how many similarities have you guys found (and will find) to the canon ****story? Questions, questions. Questions.**

**Unfortunately updates will be uberuberuber slow due to school starting tomorrow. It sucks for everybody.**

**A: Supaida. Azuki is currently being done (and I feel odd about doing him) and Naga is a tribute character, so not really mine.**

**Q: What's your favorite fictional character ever. Or, if that's too tricky, than what's your favorite fandom you belong to?**

**-Infernokota: Asking the hard questions. **


End file.
